


My Type

by crescent_gaia



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Spoilers for 1x06: What might've happened after the "you're not my type" conversation.<br/>I do not own <i>Rizzoli and Isles</i> or any of the characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Type

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spoilers for 1x06: What might've happened after the "you're not my type" conversation.  
> I do not own _Rizzoli and Isles_ or any of the characters.

"You're not my type," Maura said simply to Jane as she relaxed against the pillows.

Jane raised an eyebrow at that. She wanted to yell at Maura for that comment and she wondered why she cared. It did hurt a little and her mind started to wonder if Maura would be friends with her in the first place. "That's so rude," she decided on saying before she plopped back into the place she was on the bed. She folded her arms as she did so as she looked up at the ceiling. She did glance at Maura, not turning her head to see what the response was going to be to her little pout.

"I didn't mean to be rude," Maura said as she moved and turned to look at Jane. "It's just that we're alike."

"You mean that we're both bossy," Jane said.

"I'm not bossy," Maura countered. "And you're wearing your clothes and shoes to bed."

"I'm comfortable," Jane replied. "You just proved that you are."

"I am not," Maura said. "Jane - what if we tried it?"

"Tried what?" Jane asked as she looked at Maura. "No."

"Why not? We're not going to know until we try," Maura pointed out. "If it's uncomfortable, we'll stop."

"Oh - fine," Jane said as she moved to sit up. She had only just sat up when Maura kissed her on the lips. She kissed Maura back, thinking at first on how weird it felt. But she left herself relax, thinking that Maura's mouth tasted like a mix of berries and a bit after taste of wine. She parted her lips a bit and was a bit shocked when Maura's tongue met hers. They broke the kiss when they had to breathe and she just looked at Maura. "Where did you learn that?"

"Boarding school," Maura said with a grin. "You taste like beer and the sharp cheese we tried on the pizza."

"I'm not sure if I should like that or not," Jane said. "You tasted like berries and wine."

Maura smiled at that. "So you did like it."

"Fine, I liked it," Jane said as she threw up her hands a bit. "I guess the song is right."

"What song?" Maura asked.

"I'll play it for you later," Jane said and laughed. "I know that you'll like it."

"Alright," Maura said. She moved and kissed Jane again, letting her hand slide slowly down Jane's chest to Jane's stomach. She moved it back up again, moving her hand to the right and teasing Jane a bit. She broke the kiss and smiled. "I think we should try a bit more."

"...Okay," Jane said quietly as she looked up at Maura. She knew that she could stop it right now, but she didn't want to. She wanted to see what would happened next.

"Off with your shirt," Maura said as she motioned Jane up. She took off Jane's jacket and then the shirt. She moved to her side of the bed and gently pulled Jane over to the middle of the bed. She grinned as Jane went with the pull and repositioned herself so her knees were next to Jane's thighs. "Comfortable?"

"If you're asking if I'm alright, I am," Jane said. "Maura - "

"Just say stop at any time and I will," Maura promised. "It's no fun if you don't like it as well."

"Why do I have a feeling you're very experienced in this?" Jane asked.

"Boarding school," Maura said matter of factly as she moved and kissed the middle of Jane's neck.

"Yes, but - " Jane started to ask and went quiet at the sensation of Maura kissing her neck. It felt better than anyone who did so before. It brought forth a small spark that she didn't even know was there. She lay still as Maura kissed down her neck lightly to her shoulder. She held her breath for a moment as Maura kissed down to the middle of her chest. "Maura," she whispered.

"Yes?" Maura asked as she stopped and looked up at Jane. "Do you want to move a bit?"

"I'm not sure if I want to do this," Jane said. "I just - I think you've made up for your goof. Really."

"Why don't you want to do it?" Maura asked as she just watched Jane. Her tone of voice had slipped into the role of the doctor.

"Because - and don't over analyze this in the way that you do - but I'm not sure if I'm gay. Or even bisexual," Jane said.

Maura laughed. "That's just labeling. One time is not going to turn you gay unless you really like it. It just means that you're trying out a new experience and your body likes it. It's an animal urge due to pressing on points on the body that stimulate."

“I thought I said not to go into doctor mode,” Jane pointed out.

“I’m just answering you,” Maura said. “Do you want me to continue? You can still stop me at anytime.”

“So that you can just pressure me more into wanting you?” Jane asked quietly.

“Am I really pressuring you?” Maura asked, concern in her voice.

“No,” Jane said. “I do want you to – well – go on.”

Maura smiled and motioned for Jane to sit up a bit as she undid Jane’s bra. She moved a bit more down before starting to gently play with Jane’s breasts. She started with rolling the nipple at first, watching it harden. She continued that with the left nipple as she leaned her head down and licked the nipple slightly. She smiled as she heard Jane softly moan before teasing the nipple more with her tongue. She then moved over to the other side and did the same thing before moving her head lower to kiss down Jane’s stomach. “Hrm?” She asked as she heard something.

“Maura – I just – “ Jane said. “Come back up?”

Maura laid her head on Jane’s stomach and looked up at her. “What’s wrong?” She asked quietly as her hand moved down and cupped Jane’s crotch.

“I – I want to try,” Jane replied quietly.

Maura grinned as she moved so Jane could sit up. She sat in Jane’s lap and grinded her crotch against Jane’s. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Jane said in a soft moan as she took off Maura’s top. She reached her hands out to Maura’s breasts, cupping them first. She rolled thumb around, feeling how firm they were before trying the same thing that Maura did to her. She smiled as she heard Maura moan and grind against her crotch again, moving closer to her. She kissed around Maura’s breast before licking at the nipple. She took it in her mouth and started to suck on it. She grinned as she heard Maura start to moan a bit louder before she let go of the one nipple and sucked on the other one. She moaned herself as she felt Maura grind hard against her before feeling a buzzing sensation. “Maura,” she said, a bit shocked.

“It’s just a vibrator,” Maura said.

“I wasn’t expecting it,” Jane said as she looked down and saw it. “I guess – “

“Only if you want to,” Maura said. “But yes, we should remove the lower half. Shoes first.”

“Fine…” Jane said as she kicked off her shoes. “Happy now?”

“Yes,” Maura said as she moved and quickly took off Jane’s pants and underwear.

“You’re getting impatient,” Jane remarked as she moved a bit down on the bed. “That’s new.”

“Well, this is a new side of you to me and I’m curious,” Maura said as she moved down between Jane’s legs. She licked Jane’s clit and grinned as she heard Jane moan loudly. She waited for a moment as Jane moved and moved with Jane. When Jane was settled, she pushed a finger in but gasped as she felt the vibrator being used on her. “Yes…” she moaned before removing her finger and starting to lick at Jane’s pussy.

Jane grinned and moved the vibrator to Maura’s clit. She gasped and then moaned at feeling Maura licking her. She tried to pay attention to what she was doing before moving the vibrator fully into Maura’s pussy as she felt herself close to cumming. “Maura,” she moaned before she climaxed, lying back on the bed as she did.

Maura grinned and slowly sat up. She licked her lips and removed the vibrator from herself, turning it off as she did so. “We need to try one more thing.”

“One more?” Jane asked as she lay on the bed in bliss. She didn’t follow what Maura went to get, her eyes a bit closed when Maura came back to the bed. She moaned softly as she felt something against her pussy and opened her eyes. “A strap on?”

“I want you on top,” Maura said with a grin.

Jane grinned and moved so Maura could lie down on the bed. She was able to put on the strap on with only a bit of help. She got on top of Maura, slowly sliding the dildo into her. “Anything special?” She asked.

“Rough,” Maura replied.

Jane grinned as she started a slow but hard push into Maura. She relaxed as she heard Maura answer with a moan and kept the pace for a small bit. She started to go faster into Maura before moving her head and biting one of Maura’s nipples slightly.

“Jane, switch on the side,” Maura said in a gasp. “And more. Please more.”

Jane stopped for a moment, feeling the switch and flipping it on. She moaned as she felt the vibration go through the dildo and into her clit. She started up the rhythm again but it lasted a short time as she heard Maura yell in orgasm. She kept the dildo buried deep in Maura, turning it before climaxing for the second time. She lay on top of Maura and kissed her lips. “So, now?”

“Definitely my type,” Maura said with a smile as she kissed Jane back. The two closed their eyes for a while, waking up every so often to have more fun with each other until the morning hours.


End file.
